Talk:Evil Entity
The Evil Entity that appears in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated is the main antagonist of the series. He not only corrupted and manipulated groups from different time periods that were associated with the treasure but also for making people in Crystal Cove act weird. For instance at the beginning of the series, people in town did not appriciate Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) solving mysteries and unmasking ghosts and monsters because they caused a loss of revenue streak. Really, no one is stupid enough to let horrible incidence happen in real life so there had to be an explaination to why nobody wanted mystery solving.Mark Shadow (talk) 22:54, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Especially for people like Baylor Hotner masqueraded as Crybaby Clown which made him throw his life away and for people such as Rude Boy and Skatastics, along with Destroito, and especially Professor Pericles going completely insane.Mark Shadow (talk) 22:54, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :So you want that to be in the intro, but the wiki tries to be in-universe as much as possible and that would go against policy (if it was a policy, but it's an unwritten rule that this wiki has gone by for a long time now). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:47, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I would put out-of-universe comments into notes/trivia. --RockSunner (talk) 00:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Only real monster? Why does the page say that Evil Entity was the only real monster in the series? There were several others, like the Horrible Herd or Destroido mutants. HungryManticore (talk) 17:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :I see your concern. I think it's supposed to mean it was the true evil behind everything. It basically orchestrated the entire evil of the town to suite its ultimate goal. I don't think it's necessary at all to say anything as the character speaks for itself, but it was put there to satisfy the ones that wanted to say that in the character's intro making it out of universe. Ironically I don't see people putting "Scooby-Doo is the main protagonist of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated." (Don't get any ideas.) But of course you could've just gathered all of this from what's already been discussed on the talk page already. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Why is this aricle "locked"? I would like to add some quotes. Scoob16 (talk) 15:55, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Scoo16 :See above for why. If I were to unlock it someone's likely going to add he's the "main antagonist of the series". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:28, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Perfectly understandable. Could you add some quotes for me, please? :"Open the sarcophagus." :"Turn the lock. Set me free." :"The time of Nibiru has come." :"You're powerless against me!" :"It cannot be! It shall not be!" :"This is your destiny. Everything you have done, you have done for me. I brought you together as I brought all those together before you. I made you into friends. Forced you into a group. I am the author of your every hope and dream, all to this purpose to set me free!" :"They must be stopped!" :"Bring them to me, little minion! All of them!" :"I am your master now!" :"Good. For I hunger!" :"Bring the humans closely so that I may feast upon them and grow powerful enough to break my (check again, I'm not sure what it says. it's right when it takes control of the Kreigstaffebots)" :Thanks a lot! :Scoob16 (talk) 16:41, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Scoob16 I could add it, but just for you I'll unlock it temporarily. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again, but please not now. I'm turning the computer off. Maybe on the weekend. Besides, IT IS NOT THE MAIN ANTAGONIST! Scoob16 (talk) 16:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Scoob16 :Ok. I agree, it's complex. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:54, December 3, 2013 (UTC)